User talk:Makenx
Hi there. Thanks for contributing to the wiki. I can see you've been updating some of the unique weapons with information about alternatives. While I think this generally a good idea, I have one objection: If you mention and link to a collector item, you don't have re-list the features of that item (they are already listed on the collectors pages). Doing so creates redundant data, which makes it difficult to maintain accuracy in case Anet ever changes anything at collectors again. Also, on a side note, usually ony the first occurance of a word gets wikified. So if you mention "collector" several times on a page, put only the first one in brackets. :)--Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:06, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :Another thing: There is a difference between a user page and a user's talk page. The first one is for the user to tell something about himself, the latter is for leaving messages and discussion. ;) You can access the talk page for each article by clicking on "Discussion" on the top of the screen, above the article's headline. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:22, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::What 84-175 said. Thanks for contributing! Regarding the collector alternatives for green items: I think it is a good idea to separate this section by a heading, as you have done for the ones you added later. If you could go back through all of them and add the heading, that'd be nice. ::And one more tip for talk pages: You can sign your posts by adding --~~~~ at the end of your post. There is a button for this in the icon tool bar right above the edit window. -- 04:45, 13 January 2006 (UTC) Just wanna say I love what you are doing. My only question is, are you making sure the bow types are the same? Does an Ascalon bow look as gigantic as Drago's and does it have the same range? Not much of a ranger person. --Karlos 08:18, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for you message. AS for the bow, I am not a ranger person either. But you may refer to Ranger Collector Weapons or even the collector's page to check the bow type. That's what I am referring to. As I indicate in the Counterpart, the look of the "artificial" unique weapon will not be the same as the original unique item. So I don't think the Ascalon Bow will look as gigantic as the unique bow you are referring to, but rather, the good old look of the Ascalon Bow. =) I think some of the unique weapons are like 15k armor, have a really cool look but the same stats as the normal and cheaper counterpart. --Makenx 08:36, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::That's what I do not know and was hoping you can tell me. I thikn you chose the Ascalon bow for the 15% dmg, but I do not know if the Ascalon Bow is the same basic type as Drago's. --Karlos 09:52, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :::For Flatbow, only collector Luven Underwood and Mag Ironwall have that. But the name in game is still "Ascalon bow". I guess someone actually tried the bow and figured out how the bows behave in attack and categorized the collector ascalon bow into different types of bow. For the bows in Maguuma Jungle, there is no infomation I can refer to about what type of bows the ascalon bows actually are, so I can't be sure if they are flatbow or not. ;-) --Makenx 10:19, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks. --Karlos 05:40, 14 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I started modifying a number of the unique bow articles but I basically ran out of steam. For some bows you listed 6 different collectors, other only 2 (just the ones that give you that bow type) and some you threw in Vargil the White in Mamnoon Lagoon. But then I ran out of steam, for some you seemed to be adding collectors just according to what bow type they give, other just random, I dunno maybe I should go to bed, perhaps there is system I just can't see it. If there is I apologise, perhaps it is by the +15% requirement, if so I'm not sure it's necessary to add them all, 2 for each is enough I think. Unless you don't want me to, I'll just list the two collectors that have that bow type and finish editing tomorrow. I totally don't understand why you've added Vargil the White, I'll remove him from them all unless you object, he doesn't give a max damage bow. As it is I've had to edit almost all of the articles, you'd written demage a lot :) P.S. Unique items quick reference is a really good page to see what bow type it is compared to the Ascalon Bow. --Xasxas256 09:49, 14 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::For the bows there are a 2 basic things I considered - The bow type and the requirement for the Damage +15%. As the collector Ascalon Bows have several bow types together with different req for dmg +15%, therefore I compare them 1 by 1 to minimize the differences between the unique bow and the counterpart. The best I go for is no difference or only 1 line of stat difference between the 2. ::::::I'll take Drago's Flat Bow as an example since it's quite a thorough one and you can't make a perfect match. First the max base damage collector Flat Bows, though they have the same bow type and base damage, however the requirement of dmg+15% is different, so that's 1 difference in stat. The bow offered by Vargil the White, the req for dmg+15% is the same, bow type is unknown so can't be compared and assumed it's generic, but the base dmg and req is lesser, so that's 1 differece also. For the crafter weapon counterpart, the bow type is different, but the rest, i.e. req for dmg+15% and base damage are the same, so that's 1 differece again. That's how I usually structured the counterpart and for bows it could get really complicated as the bow type, dmg+15% and base dmg do not match quite well. And therefore some counterparts have quite a lot of collector bows to suit different needs for that matter - minimizing the differences. If you refer to Bow you may see that some different types of bow actually attack in the same way. So some of the unique bows I go for different bow types but actually won't affect the overall performance of the counterpart. Taking all these into consideration, that can end up with many collector bows for the counterpart of 1 unique bow if that's not a perfect match. I provided many options to suit people who would like to go for making their own unique item counterpart as best as they can. Some may care about the bow type but some may care the others. So there you go. ::::::I hope that will clear things a little bit. I had triple checks the unique bows as I forgot about the crafter weapon in droknar's the day before so they should be as accurate as can be. ::::::If you don't mind I will go revert the edit and also fix up my typo. =) --Makenx 13:11, 14 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::Sorry to create work for you, I think the wording doesn't really explain what you've said above. What you said above makes sense but, the requirement of Damage +15% sounds a bit like broken English. Anyway I probably shouldn't have dived right in, I broke one of the golden rules of not making edits when you're tired and it's after 1AM. If you did want to find out the bow type for Vargil the White you could use this: Image:Bow_type_flow_chart.gif I created it a while ago for someone to work out what bow type the Forgerunner is. Problem is that the collectors bows you've listed sometimes just have some tenuous relationship with the unique bow. But if you wrote in brackets say (Flatbow, Damage +15% while enchanted) you repeat info and there's a number of people on this wiki that hate that. Perhaps you could have headings e.g. :::::::Recurve Bow :::::::# Collector John Verado in Skyward Reach, or :::::::# Collector Bariel Darkroot in Mineral Springs, or :::::::Damage +15% while enchanted :::::::# Collector Karl Jakobs in Vulture Drifts, or :::::::# Collector Hoknil the Lesser in Snake Dance, or :::::::Anyway I figure this is your little endevour so there's some suggestions on how you might be able to improve it. --Xasxas256 07:25, 16 January 2006 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)